


Christmas Spirt

by GH_123



Series: Christmas Prompts [1]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH_123/pseuds/GH_123
Summary: Huge beginning notes so apologises in advance. First of all I just wanted to say a huge thank you to those of you that have requested prompts so far, there have been so much more than I expected but it’s been lovely to get writing again.This particular prompt is actually a mixture of these four:Jay: I'm think of starting from the date scene it gave such proposal vibes and also the bridge scenes gave marriage vibes maybe while spending time together on their romantic weekend away bnb break james has plans to propose on Christmas day it would have been their first Christmas together also I was thinking maybe somehow add james listening to the poison week voicemail in full because he never really got to hear the voicemail in I loved that voicemail it was so beautiful and heartfeltHolly: Harry plans a full on romantic evening for the two of them together its jarry first Christmas he wants to make it extra special as Harry knows james had a difficult upbringing with a abusive father so he never really had a positive Christmas and Harry was brought up by a single mum tried her best to give him a nice Christmas as money was tight she found it hardRoy: Added to previous comments made so far I was thinking maybe include them talking about their last Christmas together james opening up and jarry sleeping together and how Harry had developed deep feelings for James but beause he got scared he backed away and asked for money which he deeply regrets and acknowledges he should not have done and hurting his james feelingsJarry-girl: I have something in mind where Harry or James wear this christmas jumper. Something lovely, hot... something about James and Harry and their connection... and stuff. :)I would never normally merge so many but they all just seemed to flow and fit together nicely. I really hope you feel like I’ve filled your prompt in the way that you were expecting.Once I have filled a prompt I am going to delete it from the comments (just my way of keeping on top of them), so please don’t feel offended if your prompt request has been deleted.Like I said, I really hope you enjoy your prompt. Thank you so much for requesting.xxx
Relationships: James Nightingale/Harry Thompson, James Nightingale/Juliet Quinn, Romeo Quinn/James Nightingale
Series: Christmas Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571641
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Christmas Spirt

**Author's Note:**

> Huge beginning notes so apologises in advance. First of all I just wanted to say a huge thank you to those of you that have requested prompts so far, there have been so much more than I expected but it’s been lovely to get writing again.
> 
> This particular prompt is actually a mixture of these four: 
> 
> _Jay: I'm think of starting from the date scene it gave such proposal vibes and also the bridge scenes gave marriage vibes maybe while spending time together on their romantic weekend away bnb break james has plans to propose on Christmas day it would have been their first Christmas together also I was thinking maybe somehow add james listening to the poison week voicemail in full because he never really got to hear the voicemail in I loved that voicemail it was so beautiful and heartfelt_
> 
> _Holly: Harry plans a full on romantic evening for the two of them together its jarry first Christmas he wants to make it extra special as Harry knows james had a difficult upbringing with a abusive father so he never really had a positive Christmas and Harry was brought up by a single mum tried her best to give him a nice Christmas as money was tight she found it hard_
> 
> _Roy: Added to previous comments made so far I was thinking maybe include them talking about their last Christmas together james opening up and jarry sleeping together and how Harry had developed deep feelings for James but beause he got scared he backed away and asked for money which he deeply regrets and acknowledges he should not have done and hurting his james feelings_
> 
> _Jarry-girl: I have something in mind where Harry or James wear this christmas jumper. Something lovely, hot... something about James and Harry and their connection... and stuff. :)_
> 
> I would never normally merge so many but they all just seemed to flow and fit together nicely. I really hope you feel like I’ve filled your prompt in the way that you were expecting. 
> 
> Once I have filled a prompt I am going to delete it from the comments (just my way of keeping on top of them), so please don’t feel offended if your prompt request has been deleted.
> 
> Like I said, I really hope you enjoy your prompt. Thank you so much for requesting.
> 
> xxx

He thought he was over it all, thought the week away in the beautiful countryside that he had spent with the love of his life was enough to take his mind off all that happened. The truth was, it was enough to take his mind off it all, not once did he think about the events that had drove him away from here, the events that resulted him needing some much needed time away. The blissful wintery walks, the fine dining and endless nights of passion completely cleared his mind however, now being back in the village, back where it all happened created an uneasy, unnerving feeling inside of him. 

“You okay?” Harry asked gently as James froze in his tracks, he hadn’t been back to this spot since. The bench where he had collapsed, where Harry and Marnie had found his still, somewhat lifeless body. He thought coming back here would stir up some kind of memory, he was desperate to piece together the events that led up to him lying cold on the bench, but his memory was failing him. 

He had spent his career piecing together the finest of details, trawling through evidence with a fine tooth comb in order to build up a case. He was good at it. The best in fact, so why couldn’t he piece together anything that happened to him. It was driving him insane. 

“Yeah, yeah” James nodded and swallowed hard. James was never one for opening up about how he was feeling, but Harry could read the man like a book, it didn’t take a genius to piece together what he was thinking. 

“Let’s go home” Harry spoke softly as he took the handles of both suitcases they were currently trawling through the village. James didn’t have to go through this, not now. 

“I just thought something might come back to me, you know being here again. I’m getting nothing. All can I remember is hearing your voice and then...” he trailed off, his eyes fixated on the spot. Harry knew where the rest of the story went.

“Come on” Harry reached for his hand, threading his fingers through his. “Let’s just go home” James didn’t protest this time, he squeezed Harry’s hand a little tighter and allowed him to take the lead. 

*** 

“Ahhh home sweet home” Harry sighed contently as they stepped through the front door and placed down the cases. Unlike James, Harry had been eager to return back to the village, he loved his time away, but had to admit that he had missed the home comforts. If James had it his way, Harry was unsure he’d ever return. 

“Hello” James called out as he flicked on the light switch, the once dark house suddenly became engulfed in light. “Anyone home?” he called out again. Silence.

“Looks like we have the place to ourselves” Harry smiled devilishly, James knew from the sparkle in his eyes exactly what he was thinking. “We could always” Harry voice was low as he stepped closer to James. “Pick up from where we left off in that cottage” he suggested. James hummed lowly, clearly satisfied by Harry’s request. 

“Maybe we could” James seductively bit his lip as his eyes darkened with lust. The nights, sometimes whole days that they had spent in bed together over the past week had been incredible. 

Harry stepped forward and grabbed the lapels of his coat, their lips pressed together, hungrily moving in sync, it was as if this was their first time together. The first time they allowed themselves to let the other one in, the passion was evident in every move of their lips, their bodies close as their hands roamed the others body. 

They quickly discard their coats and shirts, starting out on the sofa before making their way through to the bedroom. Crashing into the kitchen table as they did so, their lips and hands never once leaving one another.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked James quietly, as they lay in bed together, completely exhausted and in their post sex haze. Despite the passion and love Harry felt, in that moment he knew James’ heart wasn’t in it, he was preoccupied, had other things on his mind. 

“Yeah” he nodded his head that was placed upon Harry’s chest. He knew this was a lie and that something was wrong, their current positions were a complete role reversal. 

“No, it isn’t. Whats wrong?” Harry asked again as he gently played and ran his fingers through James’ hair. “I know being back here, brings back...”

“What if they’re still out there?” James asked cutting off Harry’s reassuring ramble. 

“Who?” 

“I was so convinced it was my dad that poisoned me and now he’s dead. It’s quite coincidental isn’t it? What if that person is still out there” Harry had never seen James like this before, so fragile and vulnerable, he normally did everything he could to not be like this. 

“No one is going to hurt you James” Harry reassured him. There was something in Harry’s tone that made James completely believe he was safe. “I won’t let them. I very nearly lost you the other day and that is never happening again. I would protect you with my life James.” 

The sudden feeling that James felt was one that he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt in his life. He felt wonderful and loved, completely warm inside but most importantly safe. He had never felt that security before, it only cemented the thoughts he had had on the trip.

“I love you” James raised his head to peck Harry on the lips. “I’m going to shower” he kissed Harry one last time before leaving.

Upon arrival from his shower, he saw Harry curled up sound asleep in bed, he had somehow managed to partially kick some of the duvet off and James found himself tentatively tucking him in as if he were a child. Harry was beautiful, but right now as he slept he looked as if he was carved by angels, James’ heart could not have been filled with more love for him. 

From admiring Harry, out of the corner of his eyes James saw his phone flash on the bedside table, reminding him that still had a voicemail to listen to. He knew exactly what it was and why he couldn’t bring himself to listen to it, it was the voicemail Harry had left him on the day of the court case, the day he was poisoned. 

Now, for whatever reason, he felt ready. If not now, when? The moment he had just shared with Harry, yet small, meant everything to him. With a deep breath, he placed the phone to his ear and listened carefully.

_Hey, look people are freaking out wondering where you are. Listen, before the trail starts, I just wanted to tell you how I keep thinking about that day we were stuck in bed together. It was the happiest day of my life, because it was just me and you and now I wish that everyday could be like that. I also wanted to tell you how proud I am of you for standing up to your dad. I can tell that your nervous but don’t be, because you are ten times the man he will ever be and he can never hurt you again. But whatever happens today, I need you to know that when the spotlight fades and the curtain falls, I’ll still be here, waiting. I cannot wait for us to spend the rest of our lives together, I love you._

James felt tears prick at his eyes, he wasn’t one to get emotional but never in his life did he think someone would love him the way Harry loves him. He didn’t think he deserved it, didn’t think he was worthy. He was never ever letting him go, they would spend the rest of their lives together. In that moment his decision became final, he was going to propose. 

**1st December**

This was a time of year that James Nightingale was never very fond of, quite controversially, but maybe not surprising to those that knew him, Christmas really wasn’t his thing. The tormented memories from his childhood had built walls so high that he simply couldn’t allow himself to enjoy the festive season. 

“What on earth is that?” James asked as Romeo and Juliet came crashing through the front door, a huge Christmas tree hauled over Romeos shoulder. 

“It’s a tree” Juliet stated the obvious in her stroppy teenage way. 

“We’re getting into the Christmas spirit. We actually didn’t think you would be home” Romeo tried to reason, his intention had been to get the house all Christmassy whilst James was still out at work. He knew he would disapprove if he saw it all in practice, but seeing the finished product, he hoped his feelings would be different.

“Well, I popped home for lunch. Was I just supposed to come home this evening and walk into Santa’s grotto?” he asked sarcastically. 

“We did run it by Harry. He said it was all okay” Romeo told him as he placed the tree down and Juliet started unpacking the decorations. James sighed loudly, before getting up to place his plate in the dishwasher.

“It’s just a tree” Juliet snapped. 

“A tree that I don’t want in my house” 

“You never have a tree?” Romeo asked, it seemed crazy, surely whether you were on board with the Christmas traditions or not, a tree was a staple. 

“No, why would I bother. It’s always been me” he explained drinking the last drops from his coffee cup. 

“God, you’re such a Scrooge” Juliet huffed. “Even when mum was coked up, we always had a tree” she looked at Romeo for back up, but he was too focused on his dad. It wasn’t that his dad didn’t want to celebrate Christmas, it was just that he had been alone for so long he had almost forgotten how to.

“It’s not you anymore though dad” Romeo spoke softly. “This is our first proper Christmas as a family” Romeo was desperate to remember this one, desperate to make it something special, not just for himself but for Juliet and his dad too. 

“Is the tree staying or what?” Juliet snapped, breaking the moment between father and son, Romeo was sure he saw something in his eyes change, a small glimmer of hope maybe.

“Fine. The tree can stay but just the tree” James was rubbish at standing his ground, he still hadn’t quite mastered this authoritative figure that he was now supposed to be. Who could deny them a tree? Sure it wasn’t his thing, but they looked pretty thrilled about it all. 

“Yes!” both Romeo and Juliet cheered, high-fiving each other just as the door slammed behind James.

***

“What’s all this for?” James asked as he stepped through the front after finishing work that evening. The large, highly decorated Christmas tree stood tall in the corner of the room, but James didn’t notice any of that, his sole focus was on Harry. He was currently stirring the contents of a pan of bubbling sauce, the smell was incredible. The table was set with wine glasses and cutlery and a single candle lit in the centre.

“Does this taste okay? I’m really not sure” Harry asked as he took the wooden spoon out of the pan, a small amount of sauce placed on top. He guided the spoon towards James so that he could sample the dish.

“Mmm” James hummed as he licked his lips. “Maybe a little more wine” he suggested. Harry’s cooking skills were no where near as up to scratch as James’ and he always felt a little nervous cooking for him.

“More wine? I’ve put in like half a bottle” he exclaimed as he held up the contents of the bottle that he had used.

“Then it’s lovely” James smiled kissing Harry’s lips. “Anyway, you still didn’t tell me what all this is for?” he asked.

“Does there have to be a reason. Can I not just spoil my boyfriend?” 

“No but I know you Harry, you never want to cook” James reasoned as he took on the job of pouring them both some wine. 

“Romeo mentioned a little bit of a debacle over the Christmas tree...”

“There was no debacle, I just don’t...”

“That’s not the only reason for this though” Harry interrupted as he continued to stir the sauce. “I know you don’t do Christmas and I just wanted to cheer you up and put a smile on your face.”

“You’re too god to me” James smiled he would never show how much this simple gesture meant to him. “Do I have time to shower?” 

“15 minutes. Be quick” 

*** 

“Look, I know that Christmas is a little tarnished for you” Harry started the conversation over dinner, alongside Romeo and Juliet he wanted James to understand how special this Christmas was to all of them, how it could be special for him too. “I totally get that your childhood was awful and that you associate Christmas with all the bad things that happened but it doesn’t always have to be like that” he explained gently, he knew instantly James’ back would go up at the mention of his childhood. 

“Harry...” James sighed as he twiddled the spaghetti with his fork. “I can’t go in to this now” he reached for glass and took a large gulp.

“I’m not trying to pry or bring up any painful reminders” he reached out across the table for his hand. “This is our first Christmas together. I want...”

“No it isn’t” 

“What you think last year counted?” Harry asked raising his eyebrows as James wickedly smirked. Their Christmas last year wasn’t exactly what you would call conventional. Harry had spent the day living a lie, playing happily families with Ste and the kids, he was pining, lusting after James the whole time, all he wanted was for him to be in his arms, feeling his body all over his.

James, who had spent Christmas exactly how he liked it, alone and catching up with work on the one day of the year where no one would disturb him, eventually answered Harry’s wishes that evening. When at around 10pm, Harry had turned up unannounced at his home and it didn’t long before the pair were wrapped up in one another and had christened every single room. 

“Well it was fun” James grinned.

“Yeah but it was hardly what you’d call a family Christmas” 

“Best Christmas I’ve had” he smiled as he brought the wine glass to his lips yet again. 

“Well this year it’s going to be different” Harry spoke with a sense of determination as he placed his fork down in his bowl of spaghetti. He carefully studied James’ face, nothing told him that James was on board with it all.

“How so?” 

“Well last year was just filled with hurt and betrayal, sneaking around behind closed doors and being each other’s dirty little secret.”

In the beginning James loved the fooling around, it was a time when everything was just meaningless and he didn’t care, didn’t let anyone in and loved knowing he was getting one over on Ste. As time went on, his feelings for Harry began to develop and what started out as a secret sordid fling, turned into a genuine, unconditional love for one another. 

“Now” Harry started, squeezing James’ hand, forcing him to look up at him. “Now, it’s love isn’t” he shrugged. “Real love that everyone knows about, that we can shout from the rooftops” Harry smiled at the thought. “No more hurting each other, no more backing away. I mean look how far you have come, you tell me everything now” Harry smiled, he really had been able to knock James’ walls down, something that he thought would be near impossible when they first started dating. 

“I guess” James muttered with a small smile, he hated having to admit when Harry was right. “I’ve never really opened up to anyone like I have with you” Harry knew this already but it meant a lot actually hearing James say those words. “I do really love you. It’s not exactly something I’ll shout from the rooftops” he laughed. “But you do mean the world to me.”

“Which why I’m determined to make this Christmas amazing. It’s our first Christmas together and the first one with Romeo and Juliet. I know you won’t believe it, but Romeo is so excited for his first Christmas with his dad” Harry knew James’ soft spot was his son, he was hoping this would help him gain just the tiniest bit of Christmas spirit.

“Really?” Sure James was aware that this was their first Christmas together, but Romeo was nearly eighteen. The thought of him being excited to spend time with him hadn’t even crossed his mind, maybe because he never felt like that with his own father. 

“Yes” Harry exclaimed. “I don’t know why you can’t see it. Look, Christmases throughout the years haven’t been great for all four of us, but we’re a family now. We could really make this special.” Harry pleaded for James to see things from his point of view. “Will you at least try?” Harry asked as James sighed.

“Fine. I will try.” 

*** 

**Christmas Day**

“Absolutely not!” Harry laughed as he walked into the bedroom after taking his morning shower. James was currently adjusting his tie in the full length mirror that hung on the back of the wardrobe door. 

“Merry Christmas to you too” James spoke with sarcasm.

“There is no way you are dressing all corporate and lawyer like on Christmas Day” Harry reached round him into the wardrobe and pulled out a Christmas jumper. Much to James’ disgust Harry had bought them matching Christmas jumpers two weeks ago in another bid to get James into the Christmas spirit.

In James’ option the festive garment was an awful thing. Scarlet red with snow white Christmas trees scattered all over, it was an item of clothing James wouldn’t be seen dead in. 

“You can’t be serious” James looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Absolutely. I’m going to wear mine and Romeo and Juliet have theirs on” he smiled brightly. “That being said, you do look incredible in this shirt. I’d happily take it off you” Harry grinned. James was about to respond by crashing his lips on to Harry’s, but a sudden loud knock from the door diverted his attention. 

“Dad! Hurry up!” Romeo hammered on the door. 

“Come on. Christmas jumper on” Harry laughed s he threw it over to him. James knew he was fighting a losing battle so decided to bite the bullet and throw the jumper on. 

***

“Dad, that was actually amazing” Romeo sighed as he sat back in his chair and threw his knife and fork down on the clean plate. The Christmas dinner that James had cooked, with Harry’s help, was truly incredible. The turkey cooked to perfection, the roast potatoes crispy yet soft and fluffy on the inside. For a first attempt, James had to say it himself, he had got it spot on. 

“I actually don’t think I’m ever going to eat again” Juliet laughed as she patted her stomach.

“Well, what can I say” 

Harry sat back and watched the scene unfold in front of him. From an outside perspective, it looked like for the first time, James was actually enjoying Christmas. How he was laughing across the table with Juliet and Romeo, actually really laughing to the point where it reached his eyes and made them sparkle. His whole face seemed brighter, he seemed happy, really happy. 

“Right” James reached across under the table and tapped Harry’s thigh. “We’re going for a walk” he announced as he stood up from his seat. 

“A walk?” Harry asked surprised, a walk wasn’t on their agenda for today, he was hoping now for a lazy afternoon on the sofa watching some old, cheesy Christmas movie. 

“Yep” he nodded.

“What are we supposed to do while you’re gone?” Juliet asked.

“You two” James placed a hand on Romeo and Juliet’s shoulder, “are doing the dishes”. A loud groan came from both of them.

“Seriously?”

“There’s £20 in it” James offered. 

“Each?” Juliet tested the water, narrowing her eyes at James. 

“Fine. £20 each”

“You know you can’t just throw money at them” Harry whispered through his teeth as James approached him at the door.

“It gets the job done” James shrugged was he made his way to the door and quickly put his coat on, giving the pocket a gentle tap before leaving. 

***

“You know that’s where we first met” James leaned forward and pointed at The Hutch. They were currently stood on top of the bridge looking out at Hollyoaks village. A few people were out and about, them to embarking on their Christmas Day walks. 

“You know, weirdly, I remember it like it was yesterday” Harry smiled as he reminisced. “I had this essay that I needed to write and all dad wanted me to do was work, I was desperate to get out of there and then you walked in and I suddenly didn’t want to leave.”

“You caught my eye straight away. I didn’t know then how much you’d change my life” 

“God, if I’d have known then what I know now”

“I would have been terrified” James revealed. “Never did I think I would find myself here with you, with what I’m about to do” he swallowed back the nerves that had suddenly just hit him.

“What are you about to do?” Harry asked, looking his boyfriend up and down as he turned to face Harry. 

“I know that I don’t show it very often, but I love you so much. Everything that you’ve done for me, the things that I’ve been able to accomplish. None of it would be possible without.” James poured his heart out as he reached forwards and took hold of Harry’s hands. “I want us to be a family.”

“We are a family”

“I know, but a proper family” James smiled as he slowly lowered himself down to the ground, going down on one knee, keeping Harry’s hands locked in his. 

“James what are you doing?” Harry asked through nervous laughter, this couldn’t be happening, he was dreaming, he had to be. 

“Marry me?” 

Tears instantly filled Harry’s eyes, so much so he was struggling to see. He couldn’t believe this was happening! He watched as James reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold band. 

“Yes. Oh my god. Yes. Yes.” Harry exclaimed excitedly, his voice getting louder with each word. James could feel his eyes watering too as he slid the band on Harry’s finger and stood to his feet. “I love you” Harry grabbed James’ face, a hand either side and kissed him hard. “We’re actually getting married” Harry beamed in utter disbelief.

“How’s that for Christmas spirit”


End file.
